Save me
by Densetsu.No.Neko
Summary: Gaara est le meilleur ami de Naruto. Mais il est aussi amoureux de lui. Sasuke, lui, est cruel et impulsif. Et le blond est son meilleur ennemi. Que se passerait-il si ses sentiments changeaient ? Comment réagirait Gaara ? Yaoi, UA, GaaNaru et SasuNaru, rating M pour les prochains chapitres. UP: chapitre 4
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : DensetsuNoNeko  
**Manga: **Naruto  
**Appartient à** : Masashi Kishimoto  
**Genres** : Yaoi/ Humour/ Romance/ UA  
**Couples** : GaaNaru, SasuNaru,... Quelques surprises ^-^

******Chapitre 1 : Un jour...**

Au dehors, le vent balayait les vastes étendues d'herbe qui entouraient leur école, et le soleil chauffait la terre de ses rayons. Les nuages se déplaçaient au gré du vent, se reflétaient dans le lac situé non-loin. Au travers de la fenêtre, un jeune blond observait la scène. Il aurait tant aimé être dehors... Il soupira, et reporta son attention sur Iruka-sensei.

« Et donc, a²-c²=b², si c est l'hypoténuse... »

Et voilà, il avait de nouveau décroché. Sérieusement, il était prêt à donner toute sa fortune à celui qui lui dirait en quoi connaître le théorème de Pythagore lui faciliterait la vie. Il commença à gribouiller sur les marges de son cahier. Le temps fila à la vitesse d'un éclair. Déjà, le professeur avait fini sa leçon et leur rendait les interrogations de la semaine dernière.

« Alors, où en étais-je... Ah, Uchiha, 18/20, excellent, Uzumaki, 20/20, vous m'impressionnez, je dois dire,... »

Eh, minute. LUI, le pire élève jamais vu en math, avait non seulement réussi à obtenir une note au dessus de la moyenne, mais aussi à battre Monsieur le Génie ? Le monde à l'envers...

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

« Hé, Naruto, tu viens te promener avec moi ? Sakura, 15 ans, à ses yeux la plus belle fille de la classe, et aussi la plus intelligente.

-Euuh... Ouais bien sur. »

Ils sortirent de la classe sous le regard des autres élèves. Il marchèrent en silence, leurs mains se frôlant parfois lors de leur marche. Il s'assirent à même le sol, sous l'ombre protectrice d'un saule.

« Tu sais Naruto, je t'ai toujours admiré...

-Ah. Ah bon.

-C'est vrai, tu est si intelligent ! Et si beau... Elle se tourna vers lui, vrillant ses pupilles aux siennes. C'est pour ça que depuis si longtemps, je ... Je t'aime. »

Ok, décidément, la fin du monde serait pour aujourd'hui. La fille qu'il aimait depuis... Depuis presque 1 an, lui déclarait son amour ? Impossible.

« J-Je... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que déjà elle tendait ses lèvres fines vers lui. Il allait l'embrasser quand...

******DRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

Le pauvre réveil orange valsa à travers la pièce et finit sa course en s'écrasant contre le mur. Naruto grogna en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son oreiller moelleux. Et tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve... A nouveau, il n'était que Naruto, 16 ans, garçon blond ordinaire, élève médiocre au pensionnat Abingdon. Il râla encore une fois, pour la forme, et se leva. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, il réveilla son colocataire d'une tape « amicale » sur la tête.

« Bouge-toi ! »

Un grognement s'échappa de sous les couvertures, et il continua son chemin. Après une « rapide » douche, il fila s'habiller tandis que le châtain s'engouffrait dans la salle de bains.

« Putain, tu pouvais pas faire plus vite ? »

Kiba Onizuka, toujours aussi convivial.

« Nan ! »

Et Naruto Uzumaki, avec ses réponses courtoises.

Ils rentrèrent en trombe dans la classe, un cheveu avant la sonnerie. Chacun se dirigea vers sa table, l'un au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, l'autre en plein milieu du local.

« Toujours aussi ponctuel, ricana Gaara, son voisin de droite.

-On ne change pas les vielles habitudes ! Et puis le prof n'est même pas encore là.

-Parce que tu a déjà vu Kakashi-sensei arriver à l'heure ?

-C'est bien ce que je dis, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes » dit-il avec son sourire Colgate.

Kakashi-sensei, curieux phénomène aux cheveux argentés, leur prof principal cette année encore, leur enseignait l'histoire et la géographie. Grâce à sa manie d'arriver systématiquement en retard, et malgré son penchant pour des livres pas très nets, il était le prof préféré des élèves.

Quand à Gaara, tout aussi curieux que Kakashi, il était un garçon taciturne et silencieux. Naruto était son meilleur ami. Avec ses cheveux rouge vif et ses yeux turquoises, il était adorable... Quand il ne lançait pas des regards dignes d'un psychopathe à quiconque lui adressait la parole.

Il se détourna et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Le professeur entra enfin dans la classe, avec un quart d'heure de retard.

« Désolé les enfants, le fait est que...

-Vous avez sauvé l'école d'une invasion extraterrestre !

-Vous avez empêché un chat de se suicider !

-Vous avez combattu un commando de clowns terroristes ! »

Les voix joyeuses venaient de toutes parts de la salle. Ils avaient l'habitude des excuses de leur prof adoré.

« Euuh... Si vous voulez. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres page 67, et ... Neji, commence à lire. »

Le brun s'exécuta tandis que le regard du blond se dirigea encore une fois vers la fenêtre. « Ah liberté, douce liberté... »

Une demi-heure plus tard, un bruit sec le tira de sa rêverie. Kakashi-sensei venait d'abattre son livre sur le banc de Sasuke Uchiha, alias Monsieur le Génie.

« Uchiha, serait-ce trop vous demander de suivre le cours ?

-Mhm... Pardon ? Son regard lui aussi traînait du côté de la fenêtre, mais il le tourna vers l'argenté.

-Vous pourriez au moins accorder une once d'attention à ma leçon.

-Vous m'excuserez, Sensei, mais je ne voit pas l'intérêt de cette matière pour quelqu'un possédant mes aptitudes et mes ambitions.

-Vous aurez donc tout le loisir de méditer dessus lors de votre heure de colle, aujourd'hui à 16h30. »

Quelques rires fusèrent, mais Sasuke les fit taire d'un de ses regards assassins. Le professeur se détourna de lui, et revint à son cours. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'est les élèves qui rêvassaient.

« Et donc, l'Égypte antique... »

Naruto posa son regard sur Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, futur héritier de l'immense fortune des Uchiha, avec des cheveux tellement noirs qu'ils en possédaient des reflets bleus, et des yeux si sombres qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Ennemi n°1 de Naruto, et coqueluche de la moitié des filles de l'école.

Sa haine envers le jeune homme était réciproque, et durait depuis si longtemps que personne ne savait vraiment par quoi elle avait commencé.

« Naruto.

-...

-UZUMAKI !

-Hein ? Euh, oui, Sensei ?

-Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Uzumaki ? Les rires s'élevèrent à nouveau à travers la classe.

-Puisque mon cours vous intéresse si peu, vous suivrez Uchiha en retenue cet après-midi. »

Le blond soupira. Ce n'est pas que le cours l'intéressait pas, mais il connaissait déjà tout ça. Avec l'anglais, l'histoire et la géographie étaient ses cours préférés. Il adorerait un jour partir loin de ce pays, voguer à travers le monde et les époques. Mais pour l'instant, il était coincé en cours. Il enviait son parrain, parfois. Jiraya, l'unique parent qu'il lui restait, était écrivain et voyageait à travers les continents pour trouver l'inspiration.

Le cours de Kakashi se termina, suivi par d'autres cours tout aussi ennuyeux. La pause de midi sonna enfin.

Gaara tira Naruto par la main, et se dirigea vers le toit. Ils l'atteignirent essoufflés, suite à la longue ascension qu'ils durent faire. Ils partageaient leurs repas ici, se rabattant sur la cage d'escalier les jours de pluie.

La vue était magnifique. Bien qu'il la connaissait par cœur, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier. S'asseyant au bord du toit, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, il sourit à pleines dents, et une fossette se forma au creux sa joue. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, visage tendu vers le ciel, il était incroyablement beau. Gaara sourit lui aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il rejoignit le blondinet, s'asseyant derrière lui et le tenant par la taille. Instinctivement, l'autre s'y appuya. Il sentait sa respiration tiède au creux de son cou.

« Alors, pas trop déçu ? Murmura le rouge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta retenue.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, dit-il en riant.

-Peut-être, mais se retrouver coincé avec Sasuke et Kakashi, surtout connaissant ses idées bizarres...

-Raaah, arrête tu vas me faire stresser ! »Dit-il en gesticulant.

Le rouge raffermit sa prise. A ce rythme là, le blond finirait en bouillie 200 mètres plus bas. Néanmoins, il le quitta quelques minutes pour chercher leurs bentôs dans leurs sacs respectifs. Il tendit le sien à Naruto, et reprit sa place initiale.

Si quelqu'un les aurait vu à ce moment là, il aurait sans aucun doute pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Rien n'en était, en fait. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour de la rentrée des classes. Un an plus tard, le rouge commença à le considérer comme son meilleur ami.

[Flashback]

___Il pleuvait à cordes, ce jour là. Un garçon au cheveux rouges était appuyé contre un des murs du hall. Il avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à échapper à l'averse. D'un air froid, il observait les personnes qui affluaient par la porte principale. Son frère et sa sœur étaient déjà dans le gymnase, ou la cérémonie commencerait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Lui, s'était réfugié ici, à défaut de trouver un endroit plus calme, loin de tout ces gens qui l'épiaient. Il n'aimait pas les gens. Les parents suivis de leurs gosses mécontents continuaient d'entrer. Son regard se fit colérique. Son propre père n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'emmener pour son premier jour de cours. Bah, il ne l'avait même pas vu durant les deux semaines de congé qu'il venait d'avoir. Le travail, toujours le travail. A croire que son fichu travail était plus important que lui ! Et tout ces autres enfants qui ne se rendaient même pas compte de la chance qu'il avaient. Était-il jaloux ? Peut-être. En vérité, il s'en fichait. À part la rancune, il ne ressentait plus rien pour son père._

___« Nan, j'veux pas y aller ! »_

___Une tornade blonde s'infiltra dans la salle, presque vide maintenant. Gaara tourna son regard, toujours aussi froid et indifférent, vers le jeune homme. Il était petit, portait un t-shirt orange avec un spirale noire en son centre, un large pantacourt noir et des baskets oranges. Son visage était fin, ses cheveux où perlaient des gouttes de pluie semblaient n'avoir jamais vu de brosse, et ses yeux céruléens étaient resplendissants. Il constata ce détail quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le blond tomba sur le sol mouillé dans un gros SBAM, et glissa sur les fesses jusqu'à ses pieds. Le rouge le dévisagea, le blond fit de même. Gaara remarqua trois fines cicatrices qui lui barraient chaque joue, lui donnant un charme animal. Un accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, lui avoua-t-il ensuite._

___« Salut. »_

___Sa voix était douce. Il n'allait pas lui répondre, puisqu'il n'aimait pas les gens._

___« Salut. », dit-il malgré lui._

___« Naruto, reviens ici ! Une femme blonde au décolleté trèèèès bien garni le rattrapa, et le tira par le bras. Tu vas assister à ton premier jour de cours que tu le veuilles ou non !_

___-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner, et puis tu devais juste m'amener à l'école, donc tu peux partir ! » Répondit-il avec joie. Il finit sa phrase en lui tirant la langue et la femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'en alla, maugréant quelque chose sur « ce sale mioche qui lui ferait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge »._

___« Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?_

___-Gaara._

___-C'est joli comme prénom ! Il sourit à pleine dents._

___-..._

___-Tu veux pas faire un truc plus amusant que d'aller à cette cérémonie ?_

___-Non._

___-Oooh, allez, s'il-te-plaît ? Il lui fit sa bouille la plus kawaii._

___-..._

___-..._

___-Ok. »_

___Naruto le tira par la main, et ils s'en allèrent en courant à travers les couloirs. Leurs course se finit dans une cage d'escalier, celle qui menait au toit, leur futur lieu de prédilection. Assis sur les marches, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Où plutôt, le blond parlait et riait, et Gaara l'observait._

___Un prof les trouva, attiré par les éclats de rire cristallins de Naruto, et ils finirent leur journée chez le principal. Ils apprirent par la même qu'ils partageraient la même chambre. Ainsi débuta leur amitié._

___L'orage grondait, au loin. Ils partageaient cette chambre depuis 2 semaines à peine, mais Naruto avait réussi à réveiller le (très) peu de sociabilité et de gentillesse qui sommeillait en Gaara. Désormais, il avait une phrase complète en réponse aux questions stupides qu'il posait à longueur de journée, et de plus en plus de sourires en coin. Quelques rires(ou plutôt ricanements ironiques), parfois._

___Un éclair éclaira brièvement la pièce, suivi quelques secondes plus tard d'un grondement sinistre. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur les vitres, et résonnaient si fort qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait dormir. Gaara capta un sanglot étouffé._

___« Naruto ? »_

___Pas de réponse. Mais un nouveau sanglot._

___« Hé, Naruto ! »_

___Toujours pas. Il se leva, et traversa la pièce jusqu'au lit du blondinet._

___« Naru... » Chuchota-t-il en tirant la couette. Il le découvrit serrant son coussin contre sa poitrine, le visage en larmes._

___« T'as peur de l'orage ?_

___-..._

___-Réponds-moi ! Gaara commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. D'habitude si joyeux, pourquoi le blond pleurait-il ?_

___-Non... répondit le blond dans un murmure._

___-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?_

___-Mes parents... Quand ils sont morts il y avait un terrible orage, avoua-t-il dans un dernier sanglot._

___-Pousse-toi._

___-Hein ?_

___-Pousse-toi. Je vais dormir avec toi si ça peut te rassurer. »_

___Il obéit. Une fois sous la couette, Gaara essuya les joues trempées de larmes. Ensuite, il attira le blond contre son torse, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur. Tandis que Naruto logeait sa tête au creux du cou du rouge, Gaara le serra encore plus fort. C'était une chose nouvelle pour lui de sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un à ses côtés, dans ses bras qui plus est. Sa mère était morte lors de son accouchement, et le reste de sa famille n'était pas très câline. Son blond se calma, il arrêta de pleurer. Quelque chose en lui lui donnait envie de le protéger. Son rire, ses sourires ? Cette manie qu'il avait de voir le bien partout et en chacun ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, le gardant ainsi lové contre son torse, l'odeur frugale de ses cheveux lui emplissant les narines, il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, la respiration chaude de Naruto lui caressant le torse. Ainsi il devint son meilleur ami._

___De son regard en coin, Gaara observait Naruto. Comme à son habitude, il rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait incroyablement chaud ce jour là, pour un mois de mai. Plus que 4 jours et tous seraient chez eux. Dans leur foyer heureux. Leurs parents viendraient les chercher, et ils les embrasseraient avant de rentrer chez eux le sourire aux lèvres. Sauf lui. Lui rentrerait avec son frère et sa sœur, dans une voiture conduite par leur chauffeur. Et leur père serait probablement en voyage d'affaires ou occupé à des affaires plus urgentes. Et il passerait les deux semaines de vacances à s'ennuyer tout seul. Bien qu'il n'eut pas de parents, Naruto vivait avec son parrain, un célèbre écrivain, et sa gouvernante, la femme blonde qu'il avait aperçue. Jiraya et Tsunade, s'il se souvenait bien. Et son parrain s'arrangeait toujours pour être là quand le blond revenait à la maison. De plus, ils iraient tout les trois passer une ____semaine à la mer. La cloche sonna enfin. Sur ces sombres pensées, Gaara se dirigea vers leurs chambre, sans même attendre son meilleur ami._

___« Hé, Gaara, attends-moi ! »_

___Il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Dans la chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit, fixant le plafond et luttant pour la première fois de sa vie contre ses larmes. Naruto allait le laisser... Il s'en irait, heureux. Et lui resterait tout seul, comme toujours._

___« GAARA ! cria le blond, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu est parti comme ça ?_

___-Laisse moi tranquille._

___-Nan ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le rouge, qui lui lança un de ses regards meurtriers._

___-Haha, tu sais très bien que tes regards ne marchent pas sur moi. Bon, pour te remonter le moral, j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle._

___-Ah bon._

___-Hier soir, pendant que tu prenais ta douche, j'ai appelé mon parrain._

___-Euh... Elle est où la bonne nouvelle ?_

___-J'y viens, tu gâches tout le suspense ! Je disais donc, j'ai appelé mon parrain -Gaara soupira- et je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais venir chez moi pour les vacances. Et il a dit OUI !_

___-Comment ça ? Naruto n'allait donc pas le laisser ?, pensa-t-il ._

___-Ben, je voulais que tu viennes pour les 2 semaines, mais Jiraya m'a dit que tu voudrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec ta famille donc c'est comme tu veux. Aller, dis oui ! Je m'ennuierai sans toi._

___-..._

___-Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! Au moins pour quelques jours alors !_

___-Ok. Je viens pour les 2 semaines._

___-YATTA ! »_

___Non, Naruto ne le laisserait jamais seul. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux. Il contempla l'ange tout sourire perché sur ses hanches, et se retint de lui sauter au cou. Ainsi, il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux._

[Fin Flashback]

« Hé, Gaara, je te parle !

-Quoi ?

-Ah ben quand même ! Je disais qu'on devrait y aller, sinon on va être en retard.

-Encore un peu.

-Mais... »

Il se tut alors que Gaara posait son menton sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent au loin. Gaara était amoureux de lui depuis un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant. Et il ne lui avait jamais dit. Même quand Naruto lui avait avoué son amour pour Sakura. Il accepta ce fait sans broncher. Il se contentait de l'aimer en silence, pour l'instant. Il le serra plus fort. Peut-être qu'il lui avouerait, un jour. Un jour...

******Dans le prochain épisode...:**

******Chapitre 2 : Chasse au chat !**

___Il se releva. Le prof pouffa devant leurs mines gênées, alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Ensuite, il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec ces deux-là. _

___« Sasuke-teme, t'es là ?_

___-Naruto ? Il se leva d'un bond. Il allait pouvoir sortir !_

___-Sasuke ? T'es où j'te vois pas..._

___-Ici ! Cria-t-il, et entendit les branches craquer sous la course du blond. Fait gaffe y'a un méga... »_

___BOUM._

___« Trou dans le sol... »__  
_

Voilà pour un premier chapitre ^-^ Je sais que c'est surtout un gros gros flashback, mais je voulais bien "démontrer" la relation de Gaara envers Naruto. Dans le prochain chapitre, un grand grand n'importe quoi, ou plutôt la retenue de Naruto et de Sasuke! A vendredi prochain :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: DensetsuNoNeko**  
Manga: **Naruto**  
Appartient à **: Masashi Kishimoto**  
Genres **: Yaoi/ Humour/ Romance/ UA**  
Couples **: GaaNaru, SasuNaru,... Quelques surprises ^-^

**Note** : Bien qu'un peu ridicule, la perspective d'un Uchiha insectophobe m'a fait marrer 8D Pour la partie mise en scène, je signale juste que c'est l'imagination de notre blondinet ^-^ (au cas où certains ne comprendraient pas, comme une certaine personne de mon entourage xD)

**Chapitre 2 : Chasse au chat ! **

Sasuke et lui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ils attendaient Kakashi, encore une fois en retard. Naruto détailla le garçon en face de lui. De longues jambes , un torse aux muscles délicatement soulignés, et pour finir un visage de beau gosse. Un Uchiha quoi. L'autre aussi le dévisageait. Plus petit que lui, mais tout aussi musclé (ça, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier suite à leurs nombreuses bagarres) tout en lui était harmonieux. Et, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait un visage d'ange.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

-T'es si stupide que tu ne t'en rends pas compte par toi même ?

-Arrête de me fixer !

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Et alors ?!

-Alors pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me fixer et moi non ?!

-Parce que !

-Raah tu m'énerves !

-C'est réciproque, t'inquiètes !

-Encore heureux ! »

Une « conversation » qui décrivait parfaitement les sentiments qu'ils se vouaient. Au même moment, Kakashi arriva et mit fin à leur dispute.

« Arrêtez ça, on dirait de vrais gosses »

Parfois, Kakashi se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à devenir prof.

Il ouvrit la porte de la classe, et s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux garçons... Qui recommencèrent à se chamailler pour qui entrerait le premier. Le professeur, exaspéré, finit par les pousser, ce qui leur valu une mémorable chute. Naruto tomba sur le dos, et Sasuke au dessus de lui, se retenant de justesse avec les mains. Surpris, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant de...

« Ah, mais dégage ! Tu m'écrases !

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès !

-Menfous ! Dégage un point c'est tout !

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner !»

Il se releva. Le prof pouffa devant leurs mines gênées, alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Ensuite, il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec ces deux-là.

« Bon, asseyez-vous... Ils prirent place, aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Pour votre retenue aujourd'hui, j'ai une mission spéciale à vous confier. Voyez-vous mon chat s'est échappé. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour le retrouver.

-Pardon ? Dit Sasuke. Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est de l'esclavagisme !

-Si vous aviez suivi le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas de l'esclavagisme. Du chantage tout au plus. Bon, quand vous aurez retrouvé Yoru, rejoignez-moi en salle des profs. J'y serait jusqu'à 22h. Bonne chance ! Il sortit de la classe.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Le blond semblait enfin se réveiller. Et puis on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble son foutu chat ! Et on le retrouve comment ? Avec toutes les forêts qu'il y a !

-Tais-toi, j'essaye de réfléchir. »

Tacitement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire équipe. Pas question que l'un d'eux se tape tout le boulot tout seul !

« Peut-être qu'avec des croquettes...

-Et tu les trouve où tes croquettes, M'sieur le Génie ?

-Oh ça va ! Moi au moins j'ai eu une idée. »

Ça promettait... Finalement, il décidèrent de fouiller l'école de fond en comble.

«-Miiiiinou, minou, minouuuuuu, braillait Naruto, faisant ainsi s'énerver Sasuke.

-Là, j'le vois ! Dit le brun au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Où ?

-Mais là ! Il vient d'entrer dans le...

-Ah ouais ! Et sur ces mots Naruto s'engouffra dans la pièce, à la suite du chat.

-...vestiaire des filles... »

De cris effroyables résonnèrent dans toute l'école, et le blondinet finit par voler à travers le couloir et s'encastrer dans le mur. Sous le ricanement cynique de Sasuke, bien sur.

« Oï, teme ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Ta finesse et ta perspicacité m'étonneront toujours, usuratonkachi. Essayons plus... délicatement. Il frappa à la porte de laquelle Naruto venait de s'envoler. Désolé, mesdemoiselles, vous n'auriez pas vu un chat passer ?

-Cass... Oh, Sa-Sasuke ! O-oui, mais il est sorti par la fenêtre quand ce pervers est entré... Répondit Ino, le rouge aux joues. Manifestement, le garçon lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Ok. » Le brun s'en alla sans un regard pour elle.

Naruto termina de se relever, en se massant les côtes, quand Sasuke l'approcha.

« Bravo, il s'est enfui. On doit chercher dehors maintenant.

-Hé, j'l'ai pas fait exprès.

-A d'autres, Monsieur le Pervers.

-Ch'uis pas un pervers !

-C' est pour ça que tu passes tes journées à regarder Haruno. Et merde, pensa-t-il.

-Ça n'a ... D'où tu sais ça toi ?! L'autre lui lança un regard moqueur.

-La discrétion n'est pas ton fort, je dois dire...

-Même, si tu le sais, c'est que TOI tu passes tes journées à me regarder !

-Ouais, en imaginant mille et une façons de de tuer.

-Donc tu avoues !

-Bon on commence par où ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

-Chépa.

-On n'a qu'à longer l'orée de la forêt pour commencer... Il à plu cette nuit, on devrait trouver des traces de pattes dans la boue.

-Ok ! »

L'un parti à gauche, l'autre à droite, décidant de se retrouver à mi-chemin pour partager leurs « découvertes ».

Sasuke baissa la tête pour passer sous une branche basse. Il détestait cet endroit. C'était plein d'insectes volants/rampants/marchants/il ne sait pas quoi d'autre. Ce qu'il aimait le moins en somme. Il fit un léger détour pour passer loin d'une toile d'araignée. Beurk. Il en était aux trois quarts du chemin qu'il devait parcourir avant de rejoindre l'autre crétin. En parlant de lui, il avait vraiment remarqué qu'il l'observait souvent en cours ? Se doutait-il que...

BOUM.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le trou qui se trouvait sous lui, et avait atterri lourdement sur les fesses. Le trou en question faisait un bon 1,50 m de diamètre, et 2,50 m de profondeur. Impossible d'en sortir, en somme, et les parois glissantes n'offraient guère de prises pour grimper. Il était coincé, et il aurait de la chance si quelqu'un le retrouvait avant la tombée de la nuit. Une seconde.. Naruto ! S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence, il passerait par là ! (Sauf s'il déduisait que Sasuke était un profond connard qui, ayant retrouvé le chat tout seul, n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre et était rentré directement à l'école, mais le brun préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité.) Il était son seul espoir, s'il ne voulait pas rester au milieu de ce nid d'insectes. Il soupira en voyant l'état pitoyable de son uniforme, et s'assit sur le sol.

Une demi-heure, une heure peut-être, passa.

« Sasuke-teme, t'es là ?!

-Naruto ? Il se leva d'un bond. Il allait pouvoir sortir !

-Sasuke ? T'es où j'te vois pas...

-Ici ! Cria-t-il, et entendit les branches craquer sous la course du blond. Fait gaffe y'a un... »

BOUM.

« Trou dans le sol... »Ou pas.

Naruto le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Dis Sasuke, pourquoi je suis assis sur toi ?

-Parce que, ne m'écoutant pas, tu a foncé tout droit dans le trou dans lequel je suis tombé, et contre lequel j'essayais de te prévenir.

-Ah...

-MAIS BORDEL ! C 'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON !

-Gomen... dit Naruto d'une voix gênée en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Maintenant je suis coincé avec les insectes ET avec toi ! Tu parles d'une chance ! Et tu comptes camper sur moi, peut-être ?! »

En effet, depuis qu'il était tombé, Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Il se releva, et l'autre en fit de même. Faut dire, l'espace était beaucoup trop petit pour ce genre de « câlins ». Exaspéré, Sasuke commença à faire les cent pas. Enfin, autant que l'espace exigu le lui permettait. Le voyant ainsi, Naruto pouffa.

« Te fous pas de moi! C'est de ta faute si je suis coincé ici avec ces putain d'insectes !

-T'avais qu'à pas tomber dans ce trou à la base ! Et puis t'as vraiment un sérieux problème avec tes insectes... D'ailleurs... Y'a une araignée juste derrière toi. »

Le brun se figea.

« U...une... -lentement, il tourna la tête- UNE ARAIGNEEEEEEEEE ! Il sauta dans les bras de Naruto. TUE-LA ! TUE-LA J'TE DIS ! »

Naruto rit de plus belle. L'araignée en question, elle, s'était enfuie.

« Hahaha, le grand et ténébreux Sasuke Uchiha à peur des araignées !

-TA GUEULE ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une mine boudeuse.

-Haha, non sérieux c'est trop mignon !

-Ta gueule j'ai dit ! Et ch'uis pas mignon ! Un Uchiha c'est classe, beau et parfait. Mais pas mignon !

-Modeste aussi !

-Raaaaaah tu m'fais chier.

-Haha, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre de toute façon. Et t'es encore plus adorable dans cette position.

-Dans cette... »

Hé oui, il était encore perché sur les bras du blond. Il gigota pour s'en sortir, mais Naruto le tenait fermement.

« Protégeons la princesse Sasuke contre les monstres visqueux !

-Lâche-moi, baka !

-Comme tu veux. »

Et il le lâcha son sempiternel sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Et Sasuke tomba une fois de plus sur les fesses. Devant sa mine effarée, Naruto rit de plus belle. Il finit par tomber lui aussi, se tenant les côtes. Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

« Oh mais en plus tu boudes !

-...

-Tu bouuuuudes ! Hahaha !

-TA GUEULE !

-Hahaha ! C'est trooop mignon ! »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir (quoiqu'il ne faisait pas spécialement d'efforts pour) Sasuke lui balança un coup de poing.

« Hé ! »

Naruto lui répondit par la même. Une bagarre commença, mais finit quelques minutes plus tard, le plus petit des deux coincé contre la paroi, les mains solidement maintenues au dessus de sa tête par Sasuke, qui en plus se colla contre lui pour lui éviter de bouger.

« TOI ! » Cria Naruto en regardant le ciel.

Ou plutôt le bord de leur « prison », où était assit un chat se léchant les pattes tout en les regardant. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité, et sa fourrure noire se confondait avec la nuit, qui était tombée entre temps. Un collier pendait à son cou, et sur la plaque argentée qui y était accrochée on pouvait lire « Yoru ».

Le chat se leva, s'étira, puis repartit, laissant les deux garçons abattus. Sasuke lâcha le blondinet, et alla ruminer dans son coin.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent..

« Dis Sasuke, je crois que j'ai une idée...

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi l'un de nous ne ferait pas la courte échelle à l'autre, et après l'autre n'aiderait pas l'un à sortir... »

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être con, parfois...

Naruto fit la courte échelle à Sasuke, qui le hissa ensuite. Ils entreprirent d'avancer vers ce qu'ils estimaient être la direction de l'école. Dans cette obscurité, on ne voyait pas grand chose...

Le blond ouvrait la marche, pour protéger le brun des invasions insectes. Sasuke faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je... Il entreprit de fouiller ses poches. Il en sortit un objet noir et fin, plus petit que la paume qui le tenait. Un portable...

-Tu... avais un portable sur toi pendant tout ce temps ? Dit le brun avec un calme terrifiant.

-Je... J'avais oublié... Et j'ai plus de batterie...

-J'VAIS LE BUTER PUTAIN ! »

Leur bagarre reprit de plus belle, et Naruto se retrouva dans la même position que tout à l'heure (décidément), adossé contre un arbre cette fois-ci.

« Toi... dit Sasuke, le regard plus noir que jamais.

-... Oui ?

-J'sais pas encore comment, mais tu va souffrir...

-T'as qu'à te servir des mille et une façons de me tuer que t'imagines en cours. Un sourire sournois orna ses lèvres. Clairement, il le provoquait.

-J'y compte bien... »

Il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient... Naruto sentit le souffle du brun le caresser. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais.

« Euh... Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent plusieurs fois.

Sasuke n'allait pas le lâcher, cette situation ne l'amusait que trop. Il déplaça néanmoins sa tête, de façon que sa bouche se trouve à côté de l'oreille de Naruto. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour faire languir l'autre, il commença à en mordiller le lobe. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il se tortilla de plus en plus fort en lui criant de le lâcher, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, agacé, ne le morde d'un coup sec. Après un gémissement de douleur, il redevint docile.

Sasuke reprit sa tâche première, lentement et sensuellement, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit le soupir lourd de Naruto sur son épaule, et le corps tendu sous lui se relâcher progressivement. Il se replaça de façon à regarder le blond droit dans les yeux. Il avait les paupières à demi closes, et son regard à lui était indéchiffrable. Il relâcha enfin les poignets qu'il enserrait toujours. Une fois libres, les mains de Naruto, loin de le repousser, se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Ils restaient ainsi à se regarder, le blond complètement à la merci de l'autre, qui hésitait. D'un côté il avait soudainement envie de posséder ces lèvres si joliment dessinées, de les ravager. Mais de l'autre... Voilà, quoi. Oh, et puis il s'en foutait ! Ils se détestaient non ? Ce baiser ne signifierait rien...

Sur ces pensées, il traversa le peu d'espace qui séparait sa bouche de la sienne. Si douce...

Naruto sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Ses mains allèrent enlacer le cou fin de Sasuke pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser, son tout premier, et des sensations qu'il provoquait en lui. Sasuke, quand à lui, plaqua son blond plus encore contre l'arbre, laissant ses paumes s'attarder sur ses côtes, sa taille, ses hanches.

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, et le brun en profita pour mêler sa langue avec sa jumelle, qui y répondit avec ardeur. Elles s'emmêlaient, jouaient se taquinaient, composant un ballet qui semblait sans fin... Jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprenne ses esprits. Il repoussa violemment le brun, et le mordit dans la foulée. Sasuke tomba lourdement.

« Ne... Mais lâche moi !

-Ou sinon... ? Sasuke lui lança un regard de prédateur.

-Sinon je... Je crie au viol ! Et puis ch'uis même pas gay !

-Tu peux toujours essayer, on est paumés en pleine forêt. Et alors ?

-Menfous ! Et alors que tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses mais tu touches pas aux miennes !

-Hm. Tu semblais pas contre à l'instant, pourtant... Il lui lança un de ses sourires de bad boy les plus réussis.

-C'est parce que tu m'as pris par surprise !

-Hm. Si tu le dis.

-Raaaah ! »

Naruto se détourna, et entrepris de retrouver le chemin de la civilisation.

Malgré les dires de Sasuke, ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant l'école.

Dans le hall, le principal Sarutobi les attendait.

« Est-ce vraiment une heure pour rentrer ?

-C'est Kakashi-senseï qui... commença Sasuke.

-Et à en voir vos accoutrements, vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés !

-...nous à demandé de retrouver son chat et... continua Naruto.

-Dans vos chambres ! Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain à la première heure ! »

Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux garçons abasourdis. 'L'était taré le principal ou quoi.. ?

Sasuke fut le premier à atteindre sa chambre. Son colocataire ne dormait pas, il l'attendait.

« T'étais passé où ? Et t'as quoi à la lèvre ?

-Ah... J't'expliquerai demain. Il s'effondra sur son lit.

-Et où est Naruto ?

-Chépa. À contre cœur, il se releva avec l'intention de prendre une douche.

-Gaa-chan ! J'étais coincé au fond d'un trou avec l'autre connard et il a failli me violer ! Naruto venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un tablette de chocolat dans la main.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Demande-lui !

-Naruto, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit froidement Sasuke. Et c'est pourquoi le chocolat ?

-Tu m'as embrassé ! Répliqua Naruto, lançant avec toute la maturité qu'il avait un coussin à la figure de Sasuke. Bah j'ai faim...

-Ah ça... Juste une vengeance. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

-Naru... Tu m'expliques ? Dit Gaara avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Ben en fait... »

Il se lança dans un récit plus ou moins clair des événements de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il en vint à la scène du baiser, il était tout rouge et bafouillait. Et Gaara semblait toujours aussi furieux. Sasuke entra au même moment.

« Encore là, toi ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-Hm, j'y réfléchirais. En attendant, bonne nuit. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures.

-Dis Gaa-chan, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-Si tu veux. » répondit l'intéressé.

Après une rapide douche, le blond revint vêtu de son pyjama à bols de ramen. Gaara somnolait en l'attendant. Dès qu'il se fut glissé dans le lit, le rouge l'attira tout contre lui. Il lui colla un bisou sur la joue et l'étreignit encore plus fort. Visiblement, Naruto lui servirait de doudou une fois de plus.

Sasuke avait du mal à s'endormir. En effet, ses pensées retournaient sans cesse au baiser de tout à l'heure. Le contact si chaud de ses lèvres, son cœur battant à la chamade tout contre le sien... Et dire que cet imbécile dormait à moins de 2 mètres de lui. Il avait déjà eu des relations avec des mecs, là n'était pas la question... Il s'appelait comment déjà, son premier ? Bah, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème était toujours là. Il désirait Naruto. Et ça ne datait pas de la veille, il l'avait remarqué depuis quelques temps. Depuis que son regard s'attardait inconsciemment sur le corps de ce dernier, essayant d'en redessiner les courbes dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que les yeux du blond étaient si bleus. Sa peau si hâlée. Ses cheveux si soyeux. Non, en fait tout avait commencé par une conversation avec son colocataire, si asocial mais si proche de Naruto...

[FLASHBACK]

_Ils avaient sport à ce moment là. Une course-relais. Sasuke et Gaara ayant déjà fini leur tour, il revenaient vers l'entraîneur, Gaï-sensei. Sasuke remarqua que son ami cherchait une fois de plus un certain blond du regard. _

_« Pourquoi tu es si... Attaché à Naruto ?_

_-C'est mon meilleur ami._

_-C'est pas une raison. On dirait presque que..._

_-Que ?_

_-Tu est amoureux de lui. » Gaara lui lança un de ces regards dont lui seul avait le secret._

_Il avait donc visé juste ? Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Bah ce n'étaient pas ses affaires après tout. Mais il détestait Naruto. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui trouver ? Bon ok, il était assez populaire auprès des filles (même s'il ne le savait pas)... Et il devait l'avouer, il était plutôt mignon... « Je nierai avoir un jour pensé ça. » dit-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, mais Gaara ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué._

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Oui, c'était à peu près à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à faire plus attention à Naruto. Mais il avait oublié que Gaara était amoureux du blond. Second problème. D'un côté, heureusement que Naruto lui servait de peluche. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette manie qu'ils avaient de toujours dormir ensemble ?! C'était pas normal pour deux mecs ! À moins que... Et si Gaara avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du blond depuis le temps ? Non, il ne se serait pas laissé embrasser aussi facilement dans ce cas-ci. Et puis il lui avait affirmé ne pas être gay... Une chose était sure, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Naruto non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir (et pas seulement parce que le bras de Gaara manquait de l'étouffer). Son premier baiser (bah quoi, c'était important pour lui!). Contre son gré (son premier baiser!). Avec un garçon(UN GARCON BORDEL!). Avec Sasuke. (« ...Tuez-moi... »)

Avec un garçon... A franchement parler, il n'y avait même jamais songé.

**Mise en situation :**

a) Kiba.

_Il est dans sa chambre. Naruto lit un manga, allongé sur le ventre, ses jambes battant l'air. Kiba entre dans la pièce. Instinctivement, le blond relève la tête et regarde le nouvel arrivant._

_« Salut, Kib'._

_-Naruto, je t'aime ! »_

_Et sur ces mots il prend son élan, et saute pour atteindre son futur (il l'espère) petit ami. Et il se ramasse un coup de poing en plein vol. Naruto continue de lire son manga pendant que Kiba agonise dans un coin._

**Solution A :**

** Résultat :0/50**

** Probabilité IRL:Faible**

** Probabilité fantasmatique : Inexistante**

** Conclusion:Non.**

b) Gaara.

_Il est dans sa chambre. Naruto lit un manga, allongé sur le ventre, ses jambes battant l'air. Gaara entre dans la pièce. Instinctivement, le blond relève la tête et regarde le nouvel arrivant._

_« Salut, Gaa'._

_-Naruto, je t'aime ! »_

**Solution B : **

** Abandon car trop improbable.**

c) Gaara 2.0

_Ils sont sur le toit, assis comme à leur habitude. Comme toujours, Naruto raconte tout et n'importe quoi, et Gaara l'écoute. Son menton repose sur son épaule. Lui, assit entre les jambes de son ami, balance ses pieds dans le vide. D'un coup, Gaara lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :_

_« Naru..._

_-Ouais ? Il se tourne légèrement, pour voir son visage._

_-Je suis amoureux de toi._

_-Ah... Il revient à sa position initiale, à savoir appuyé contre le torse du rouge. Hein que quoi ?! Il manque de basculer en se retournant à demi, mais Gaara le tient fermement._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je... Tu... »_

_Gaara le prend par les épaules, et le force à se retourner. Naruto s'assied en tailleur entre les jambes du rouge. Rouge qui lui caresse doucement la joue de sa paume, avant de l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Leur baiser est tendre et passionné à la fois. Il ne le repousse pas, il aime ce que lui fait Gaara. Ils finissent par se séparer l'un de l'autre, par manque d'oxygène. Gaara le regarde d'un regard insondable mais si doux... Naruto l'enlace et dépose un bisou au creux de son cou._

**Solution C :**

** Résultat :50/50**

** Probabilité IRL: A voir.**

** Probabilité fantasmatique : Dangereusement haute.**

** Conclusion:C'est mon meilleur ami putain ! Mais j'avoue que... Bon hein...**

d) Sasuke.

_Cachés dans la pénombre de la pièce, il s'embrassent à en perdre la raison. Les mains de Sasuke se perdent sous son t-shirt. Où étaient-ils déjà ? Il ne savait pas, il avait perdu le fil entre les baisers du brun et le dédale de couloirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était (une fois encore) plaqué contre un mur, Sasuke ravageant ses lèvres et son cou. Ses mains à lui aussi glissaient sur la peau pâle de son meilleur ennemi._

_« Hm, Naru... lui souffle-t-il dans un soupir._

_-Sa...Sasuke... gémit-il en réponse tandis que ledit Sasuke lui mordille le cou._

_-Je t'aime, dit-il en cessant enfin de maltraiter sa chair._

_-Je... » _

_Le reste de sa phrase est avalé par les lèvres envahissantes du brun. Il se sent fondre. Sasuke l'aime. _

**Solution D :**

** Résultat :-15343687424577354/50 (ok, sincèrement, 50/50)**

** Probabilité IRL: A voir.**

** Probabilité fantasmatique : Dangereusement haute(mais je ne l'avouerais jamais).**

** Conclusion: NAAAAAAAN ! C'est hors de question ! Jamais, même pas pour sauver l'humanité ou un chat super mignon ! **

**Fin mise en situation.**

Ok, il était fixé maintenant. Il pourrait aimer un garçon. Ou du moins cette idée ne le dérangeait pas trop. Mais pas n'importe qui. Gaara. Ou Sasuke.

Gaara était son meilleur ami, donc d'une certaine manière, il l'aimait déjà. Mais pourquoi Sasuke?Ce gros connard pourri gâté ?! Jamais ! Bon, ok, il avait aimé le baiser. Mais là n'était pas la question.

**Dans le prochain épisode...:**

**Chapitre 3: C'est le mien !**

_Tandis que Naruto reculait, assit sur le lit, il s'avançait._

_ « T'es à moi, Naruto. »_

_ Et puis il lui vola un baiser._

_ -Qu'as-tu fait à Naruto ? Une voix glaciale et terrifiante._

_-Mais rien, voyons..._

_-L'as-tu embrassé ?_

_-Possible... Un sourire malsain se forma sur ses lèvres._

_-Je t'interdis de le toucher à nouveau._

_-Pourquoi, jaloux ?_

_-Naruto est à moi. Il se leva, et avança à la hauteur de Sasuke. Il s'affrontèrent du regard._

_-Ça, lui seul peut en décider..._

_-Si tu l'approches encore, je te tue._

_-Et si c'est lui qui m'approche ?_

_-Il ne le fera pas._

_-Ah, vraiment..._

_-Vraiment._

_-Je veux Naruto et je l'aurais._

_-Il est à moi. »_

__Et voilà pour le second ! Ça vous à plu ? Suite vendredi ^_^!

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : DensetsuNoNeko  
**Manga: **Naruto  
**Appartient à** : Masashi Kishimoto  
**Genres** : Yaoi/ Humour/ Romance/ UA  
**Couples** : GaaNaru, SasuNaru,... Quelques surprises ^-^

**Chapitre 3 : C'est le mien !**

Le soleil illuminait la pièce. Gaara observait le p'tit blond endormi dans ses bras. Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignon... Il détailla le visage de plus près, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Des sourcils bien dessinés, des cils si longs pour un garçon que s'en était presque du gaspillage, un nez légèrement retroussé... Et des lèvres magnifiques. Elles semblaient si douces. Il mourrait d'envie de les toucher. Gaara jeta un regard à la chambre. Sasuke dormait, enfoui quelques part sous les draps. Oserait-il... ?

Il se pencha légèrement. Naruto semblait profondément endormi. Il se rapprocha encore. Le souffle chaud du blond lui caressa le visage. Lui retenait sa respiration. Plus que quelques millimètres. Soudain, il bougea dans son sommeil.

« Ramen... »

Gaara qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, s'était redressé, revint à sa position. Juste sentir leur contact, juste une fois...

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser rapide, timide.

Encore une fois, Naruto bougea dans son sommeil. Au même moment, il ouvrit les yeux. Heureusement, Gaara avait eu le temps de se déplacer.

« Salut Gaa'.

-Bonjour.

-'L'est quelle heure ?

-6h45.

-J'ai fait un de ces rêves... Bizarres...

-Plus que d'habitude ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Épargne les détails alors. »

Il essaya de se lever, mais des mains le retinrent.

« Nan tu bouges pas !

-Je veux aller prendre une douche.

-Tu restes avec moi. »

Gaara se rallongea. Naruto posa sa tête sur le torse du rouge, et replia sa jambe sur celle du rouge, qui se figea à ce contact.

« Dis Gaara, tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça... Moi je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Naruto.

-Cool... »

Gaara sourit à cette phrase. Il était bel et bien amoureux. Finalement, il convainquit le blond de le relâcher, et alla prendre sa douche. Le blond en profita pour se rendormir.

Sasuke ne dormait pas. Il vu du coin de l'œil le baiser volé de Gaara. Et il avait entendu la conversation qui avait suivi. Pourquoi son cœur le pinçait légèrement ? Peut-être que ces deux là étaient ensemble finalement... Il se repassa mentalement la scène de la veille. Naruto... Les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en lui... Oui, il voulait jouer avec lui, le faire souffrir. Il le détestait. Mais en même temps, il voulait encore le sentir s'agripper à lui, le sentir frisonner entre ses bras. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment aimé ça. Et il en voulait plus. Naruto serait à lui, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit. Et il mettrait son plan à exécution dès maintenant.

Il se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, re-réveillé.

« Bonjour... dit Sasuke.

-Salut, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix froide.

-De mauvaise humeur ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Non. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

-Ah bon ? Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, toujours aussi amusé. Se penchant au dessus de lui, il attendit que le blond relève le regard. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Éloigne-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! »

Tandis que Naruto reculait, assit sur le lit, Sasuke s'avançait.

« T'es à moi, Naruto. »

Et puis il lui vola un baiser. Il eut tout juste le temps de retourner dans sa partie de la pièce que Gaara sortait de la salle de bains. Il y entra à son tour.

« Naruto, ça va ? T'es tout rouge...

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes... Je... Je retourne dans ma chambre. Il s'extirpa du lit, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Naruto ! Gaara l'attrapa fermement par le poignet, et le força à lui faire face. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien... Devant le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami, il capitula. C'est Sasuke qui... »

Il ne put cependant se résoudre à terminer sa phrase. Gaara l'enlaça.

« Je t'aime, Naruto, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Moi... Moi aussi, Gaara. »

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, avant que Naruto ne détourne son regard et ne quitte la pièce.

Gaara entreprit de s'habiller en attendant Sasuke. Il avait deux mots à lui dire...

Le blond n'en menait pas large. « T'es à moi, Naruto. » Cette phrase, prononcée par les lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé la veille, se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit. « Je t'aime, Naruto. » Ces mots vinrent s'ajouter à la litanie qui lui emplissait les pensées.

Cette étreinte dont il ne voulait pas vraiment se libérer... En une soirée, il avait apprit qu'aimer un garçon ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Et cela remettait en doute les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son meilleur ami et de son meilleur ennemi. Il ne voulait pas se faire des idées pour rien. Mais Gaara semblait sincèrement l'aimer. Il le remarquait, à présent. Touts ces petites attentions, son toucher continuel... Quant à Sasuke, dire qu'il ne savait qu'en penser aurait été un doux euphémisme. Le détestait-il vraiment ? De son côté, il aimait bien l'appeler son meilleur ennemi, parce que, au fond, il aimait bien leurs disputes. Sans lui, il s'ennuierait beaucoup plus à l'école... Il commença à ses préparer pour les cours, perdu dans ses pesnées.

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bains. Gaara l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Il le toisait de son regard furieux.

« Je peux t'aider ? Bah oui, peu importe les risques, un Uchiha reste un Uchiha.

-Qu'as-tu fait à Naruto ? Une voix glaciale et terrifiante.

-Mais rien, voyons...

-L'as-tu embrassé ?

-Possible... Un sourire malsain se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher à nouveau.

-Pourquoi, jaloux ?

-Naruto est à moi. Il se leva, et avança à la hauteur de Sasuke. Il s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Ça, lui seul peut en décider...

-Si tu l'approches encore, je te tue.

-Et si c'est lui qui m'approche ?

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Ah, vraiment...

-Vraiment.

-Je veux Naruto et je l'aurais.

-Il est à moi. »

Sur ce, Gaara quitta la pièce. Peu impressionné, Sasuke commença à s'habiller. Il voulait Naruto et il l'aurait. Ennemis ou pas.

Le couloir était vide. Appuyé contre le mur, Naruto soupira. Il y repensait encore et encore... Dans quelques secondes, Sasuke arriverait. Il devaient se rendre chez le principal, après tout...

« Rebonjour, toi...murmura une voix suave. Quand on parlait du loup.

-Sa...Sasuke.

-Qui d'autre ? Il s'appuya au mur aux côtés de Naruto.

-... Naruto baissa les yeux et rougit.

-Je te perturbe ?

-Non !

-Menteur.

-C'est pas tes affaires, de toute façon !

-Hm, je crois bien que si.

-... Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans le mur tandis que Sasuke se plaça devant lui.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

-Non ! Il détourna le visage.

-Ah bon ? Il coinça le menton de Naruto entre son pouce et son indexe, et le força à le regarder. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Vraiment ?

-Sasuke... »

Sasuke frôla à peine ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Naruto, qui avait fermé les yeux en attente de ce contact, les rouvrit, surpris.

« Dis le...

-Non...

-Dis le. Sa main glissa jusqu'à la joue balafrée, qu'il caressa.

-Sasuke...

-...

-Em...Embrasse-moi... »

Sasuke le tira brutalement par le poignet. Il s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs, en quête d'un endroit où personne ne les interromprait. Arrivés à destination, à savoir les toilettes du 3ème étage, le brun attira le corps chétif tout contre lui, et l'embrassa à en perdre l'haleine. La moindre caresse, le moindre frôlement faisait frémir le blond. Sasuke savourait entièrement ce baiser. C'était encore mieux que la veille. Impatient, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Naruto, caressant son flanc gauche et puis son dos. Lorsqu'il passa sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'autre interrompit le contact de leurs langues, et tomba littéralement dans les bras du brun, reprenant sa respiration. Sasuke continua ses effleurements tout en déposant des bisous-papillons sur les cheveux, le cou de Naruto.

« Sasuke... »

Il n'avait pas la force de se libérer de son étreinte, et n'était même pas sur d'en avoir vraiment envie.

« Sasuke, arrête...

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il-te-plaît...

-Pourquoi, répéta-t-il.

-Arrête, c'est tout... »

Il le lâcha. Naruto s'affala contre le mur. Décidément, Sasuke lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Mais le brun était loin d'en avoir fini avec le blond. Il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement cette fois. L'objet de ses désirs ne résista pas, et l'attira même contre lui. Pourquoi résister s'il en avait envie ?

Ils étaient dans le bureau du principal, assis sur des fauteuils inconfortables. Naruto avait fini de conter leur aventure de la veille(en omettant les détails croustillants), et le vieux Sarutobi semblait amusé. Kakashi aussi était présent, mais lui semblait carrément se foutre d'eux.

« Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est QUI a creusé ce fichu trou ! Dit Naruto.

-Bonne question. Nous enquêterons là dessus. En tout cas, vous n'avez pas réussi à me ramener Yoru, mais il est revenu de lui même. Et puis je considère que vous vous êtes punis vous-mêmes. Qu'en pensez-vous, Sarutobi-sama ?

-Faites comme il vous semble juste Kakashi. Et maintenant, déguerpissez tous, mon feuilleton va commencer.

Ils retournèrent en classe, dépités par l'attitude du principal. Gaara lança un regard interrogateur au blond. Il lui raconterait après. Iruka-sensei continua son cours. Naruto balaya la classe de son regard, qui s'arrêta sur Sakura Haruno. Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Dire que la veille encore, il rêait d'elle... Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Mais soudain, elle ne lui semblait plus aussi jolie.

L'heure de midi arriva enfin. Comme toujours, les deux meilleurs amis allèrent sur le toit. Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais le rouge n'insista pas. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, l'autre lui confierait les raisons de ses tourments.

« Gaara ?

-Oui ?

-Tu penses que... Deux mecs peuvent tomber amoureux ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout. »

Il s'était encore passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ? Et si... Et si Naruto tombait amoureux de lui ? « Le jour est venu », pensa-t-il.

« Oui... Je pense sincèrement que deux garçons peuvent tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-J'en aime un.

-QUOI ?

-...

-Mais comment... Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Mais... Bon, c'est qui ?

-Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée sur la question ? »

Si, il en avait une. Lui-même.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-T'en es sûr ?

-Je... Oui ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ta réponse. »

Gaara c'était rapproché, il se tenait devant lui à présent. Mais Naruto fuyait son regard. Il ne savait que répondre.

« Gaara... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps...

-J'ai déjà assez attendu, je crois.

-Mais Gaara ! Tu ne comprends... »

Sa phrase fut avalée par les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il voulu reculer, mais il était emprisonné dans l'étreinte du rouge. Gaara finit par percer le barrage de ses lèvres, et au même moment, Naruto réussi à s'échapper de ses bras.

« Arrête ça !

-... Gaara le toisait, indéchiffrable.

-J'suis pas prêt pour...

-Pourtant tu ne semble pas contre quand c'est lui qui t'embrasse.

-De... De quoi tu parles ?

-...

-Sasuke ne... il...

-Il ne quoi ?

-Je sais pas...

-Pourquoi il a le droit de t'embrasser et pas moi ?! Cria-t-il, avant de se retourner.

-Gaara...

-Laisse-moi seul maintenant.

-Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-...

-J'te jure ! Il n'y a rien entre Sasuke et moi.

-... »

Naruto ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami ainsi, si triste... Et il supportait encore moins d'être la cause de ce chagrin. Il devait vraiment l'aimer beaucoup. Et lui qui le repoussait comme ça... Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Mais il ne sentait pas le courage de lui dire oui maintenant. Pourquoi dans son imagination ça avait été si parfait ? Mais c'était la réalité qu'il vivait et non ses rêves... Il enlaça Gaara. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, ou du moins, le moins possible.

« Écoute-moi bien, Gaara. Je ne t'ai pas dit non. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, d'accord ? Disons... Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ok ? Il ne leur restait que 3 semaines de cours après tout.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

**BONUS : Le mystère du trou.**

_L'argenté étala son butin devant lui. Les films, des magasines, des photos, quelques livres... C'était là ses biens les plus précieux. Ceux auxquels il tenait le plus. Et les plus pervers. Mais il devait s'en débarrasser. Ou du moins, les cacher. Il se coucha sur son lit en réfléchissant à une bonne cachette..._

Ce que la plupart des élèves ignoraient, c'était que Kakashi et Gaï étaient en perpétuelle compétition. Leur combat se prolongeait cet après-midi aussi.

« Mon éternel rival ! Si nous prouvions le pouvoir de notre jeunesse éternelle en nous départageant cette fois encore !

-Arrête de brailler.

-Mais, que vois-je ! Aurais-tu doute, mon sempiternel adversaire, de la force de ta jeunesse ?! Une flamme dansait dans son oeil.

-Va chier. Kakashi soupira, reportant son regard sur son livre.

-Ainsi, tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité ! Encore une fois, je t'ai vainc...

-Ok, pierre-papier-ciseaux, le perdant fera ce que l'autre lui dira.

-Ahah, je te retrouve enfin, mon ennemi de toujours ! Donnons le meilleur de nous et transmettons aux générations futures la flamme de notre jeun...

-On y va. Pierre-papier-ciseau, 1, 2, 3 !

Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que l'œil gauche de Kakashi était très performant, et c'est sans surprise qu'il gagna.

« Ahah, mon rival de toujours, je t'accorde cette victoire ! Puisse la flamme de notre jeunesse briller ainsi éternellement !

-Un trou.

-Quoi ?

-Creuse-moi un trou. C'était le marché.

-Quel genre de trou, cher rival ?

-Bah un trou. »

Gaï avait sans doute pris sa demande trop à cœur. Certainement, même. Il admira le gouffre béant à ses pieds. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment un gouffre, mais le trou était profond quoi. Assez pour que quelqu'un puisse y tomber... Mais heureusement, il était caché dans l'orée de la forêt, ou peu de gens s'aventuraient, préférant les chemins tracés. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il cache ses affaires ici. Pour tout recreuser/ reboucher à chaque fois...

Ce que personne n'ignorait, c'est que Kakashi était un feignant. De ce fait, il s'en alla sans prendre la peine de faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dans ce fichu trou. Et finalement, il cacha ses effets personnels sous son matelas.

**Dans le prochain épisode... :**

**Chapitre 4:La réponse.**

_« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour te le dire. Car à travers toi, c'est la vie que tu m'as appris à aimer. Peu m'importent tes mots, tes erreurs, tes peurs. C'est toi que j'aime, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Et même si ça fait cliché, rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. »_

_« Le mépris et l'orgueil habituellement présents dans ses yeux quittèrent son regard. Il avait devant lui un Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait devant lui un garçon qu'il avait envie de connaître, au-delà des apparences et des rumeurs. C'était son âme qu'il avait envie de toucher. _

_-Et si c'est moi qui te posait la question, quelle serait ta réponse ? Demanda Sasuke. »_

_« Je suis désolé... Mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: DensetsuNoNeko**  
Manga: **Naruto**  
Appartient à **: Masashi Kishimoto**  
Genres **: Yaoi/ Humour/ Romance/ UA**  
Couples **: GaaNaru, SasuNaru,... Quelques surprises ^.^

**[!] Lemon dans ce chapitre. **

**RAR: **MasamiKyu: Ravie que ça te plaise xD Et la suite la voici ! ~Il était une fois le yaoi, qui faisait baver chaque petite fille~ xD C'est 'têtre parce qu'il est 4h du mat, mais je raconte que des conneries xD Merci de tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait sourire et j'espère te retrouver dans ce chapitre ^.^

Me: Merci merci x) Bah écoute, je crois que tu seras satisfaite avec ce chapitre xD

**Chapitre 4:La réponse.**

La semaine s'était écoulée à peu près normalement. À peu près, car même s'ils avaient gardé leurs complicité, Naruto avait désormais conscience des attouchement de son meilleur ami. Ça ne le mettait pas vraiment mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, c'était juste... Bizarre.

Il y réfléchissait maintenant, alors qu'il aurait du être concentré sur l'équation inscrite au tableau. Mais comme celle-ci avait autant de signification pour lui qu'une langue étrangère, il préférait se concentrer sur ses problèmes existentiels. À savoir, est-ce qu'il devait sortir avec son meilleur ami ou pas. Putain. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque jours plus tôt, une évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux. Dans le fond, ils se comportaient déjà comme un couple. C'est juste qu'il ne s'embrassaient pas. Et encore plus au fond, si Gaara n'embrassait pas mal, les baisers de Sasuke lui faisaient plus d'effet. Mais Sasuke était un gros connard pourri gâté. Qui jouait avec ses sentiments qui plus est. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi rimaient ses baisers et ses caresses ? Non, le brun ne l'avait plus embrassé depuis une semaine. Mais ses prunelles amusées étaient quasi constamment posées sur lui. Et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à peu près seuls, il lui envoyait des bisous volants. À chaque fois qu'il passait près de sa place, il ne manquait jamais de laisser glisser ses doigts fins le long de son avant-bras. Ce qui à chaque fois déclenchait en lui des frissons. Ce que le brun avait dû remarqué vu son sourire moqueur. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Il avait fait quoi aux dieux pour mériter ça.. ?

« Ralentis, pitié... » lui dit la p'tite voix du fond de sa tête.

Commençons donc par Gaara. Oui il aime bien être avec lui. Oui il aime bien dormir avec lui. Oui il aime bien être blotti au creux de ses bras. Parce que dans ses bras, il se sent protégé, il se sent aimé. Il aime bien voir Gaara sourire. Il aime bien entendre Gaara rire. Oui il pourrait l'aimer. Pas de cet amour passionné et fusionnel qu'on voit dans les films. Avec lui, il serait tout simplement bien. Il serait... heureux ?

Mais Sasuke... Sasuke sait le faire frisonner d'un seul regard. Le moindre contact avec lui l'électrise. Quand Sasuke l'embrasse, il a l'impression de rejoindre les cieux. Quand Sasuke lui mordille le cou, il a l'impression de côtoyer les étoiles. Et quand Sasuke l'entoure de ses bras, quand son odeur l'enveloppe, quand il sent les battements rapides de son cœur tout contre lui, il se sent mieux que jamais.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son bureau et coucha sa tête dessus, de façon à zieuter discrètement l'objet de ses pensées. Gaara, concentré sur le cours, ne remarqua rien. Le brun semblait s'ennuyer. Ses mains entrelacées supportaient son menton, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, comme si lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Les cheveux d'encre caressaient ses joues, voilant une partie de son visage. Sasuke était vraiment très beau. Il le savait déjà avant, bien sur. Mais là, en le regardant, il comprenait ce que toutes les filles lui trouvaient. D'abord, ses lèvres... Et le sourire moqueur qui les accompagnait si souvent. Il se demandait de quoi aurait l'air Sasuke avec un vrai sourire.

Le brun sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna imperceptiblement. Naruto ? Hm... Intéressant. Que se passe-t-il donc dans la charmante tête blonde ? Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Ou presque. Et il commençait à être sérieusement en manque. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais le blondinet lui faisait pas mal d'effet. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se retrouver seul avec lui. Et il avait sa petite idée en tête.

La sonnerie sonna, mettant fin au calvaire des élèves.

Naruto sursauta, sortant de sa transe. Il se leva en s'étirant. Il venait de passer la moitié du cours à baver sur Sasuke, ce qui l'aidait vaaaaaachement pour les problèmes existentiels mentionnés ci-dessus. Attendez, il avait fait quoi.. ? Eh merde.

Les premiers élèves sortaient déjà de la classe quand Iruka interpella Naruto. Celui-ci s'approcha du bureau et remarqua que le brun qui lui causait tant de tortures mentales était là aussi.

« Naruto, sais-tu que tu as actuellement une moyenne de 46/100 ?

-Euuh... Si vous le dites, sensei...

-Et sais-tu qu'il te faut au moins 50/100 ?

-Bien sur... Attendez, vous voulez dire que...

-Tu vas redoubler...

-Quoi ? Mais il reste encore deux semaines de cours !

-...Si tu ne réussis pas les prochaines interros, continua le jeune prof. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Sasuke de te donner des cours de rattrapage. Bien sur, tu es libre de refuser. Bon, je vous laisse en discuter, ajouta encore le professeur, avant de sortir de la classe vide.

-Mais je... C'est hors de question !

-... Sasuke l'observait de son air moqueur.

-Il est hors de question que tu me donnes des cours ! Le blond pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'autre garçon.

-Naruto.

-Comme si j'allais réussir à rester avec toi après les cours pendant deux semaines ! Il s'assit sur une table proche, boudeur.

-Nar... Tu sous entends quoi ?

-Tu vas finir par me violer !

-Tu veux que je te viole ? Son expression était clairement amusée à présent.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! »

Il s'approcha de Naruto, la démarche féline. Ses mains se posèrent sur la table, et il se pencha vers l'être désiré, qui recula.

« Certain ?

-...Hein ? »

Sasuke allait l'embrasser. Leurs visages étaient si proches. Le brun bougea, de façon à se retrouver entre les cuisses du blond, et caressa sa joue d'une main. Quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leurs lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en attente de ce contact. Pourquoi ce connard ne l'embrassait pas ?!

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard encore plus amusé qu'avant de Sasuke. En colère de s'être fait avoir, il le repoussa.

« Connard !

-Crétin.

-Je te hais.

-Si tu veux. En attendant, tu es obligé de prendre des cours avec moi si tu ne veux pas redoubler.

-Nan ! Je demanderais à Gaara.

-Comme si tu arriverais à te concentrer avec lui...

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'y arriverais avec toi ?

-Mais je ne te laisserais pas le choix.

-Mais je ne veux pas prendre de cours avec toi !

-Naruto... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Demain à 15 heures 30 à la bibliothèque. »

Sans attendre une réponse, il prit le chemin de la sortie. Le temps que l'information ne remonte jusqu'au cerveau du blond, il était presque dehors.

« HEIIIIN ? »

Il s'arrêta. Il entendait les pas rapides de Naruto derrière lui.

« Je te signale que j'ai pas dit... »

Pile au bon moment, il s'était retourné et avait happé les lèvres de son p'tit ange, le bloquant contre une table. Il caressa les lèvres charnues de sa langue, les mordilla, cueilli le soupir qui s'en échappa. Il se força à s'éloigner, en vue de la récompense qui était à la clé. Patience. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmura :

« Ne sois pas en retard... »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Naruto, ça va ?

-Ouais...

-Il te voulais quoi le prof ?

-J'ai pas la moyenne donc il veux que je prenne des cours de rattrapage.

-Ah bon.

-Avec Sasuke.

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-Gaara, faut vraiment que je réussisse...

-...

-T'es faché ?

-...

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

-Fais-moi un câlin alors. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

7h00. Réveil.

7h15. Douche.

7h45. P'tit-dej.

8h. Cours de Japonais.

Sasuke.

9h. Cours de Chimie.

Sasuke.

10h. Pause.

Sasuke.

10h20. Cours de Biologie.

Sasuke.

11h20. Cours d'Anglais.

Sasuke.

12h20. Pause de midi.

Gaara.

13h20. Cours de Géo.

Sasuke. Gaara.

14h20. Cours de Math.

Sasuke.

Gaara.

Sasuke.

Gaara.

15h. Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

15h15. Tic-tac de l'horloge.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

15h20. Fin des cours.

Sasuke.

Il se leva, tel un automate. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi nerveux. Ses mains étaient moites, ses joues rouges. Son cœur cognait si fort. « Ridicule. » pensa-t-il. Il se comportait comme une adolescente pré-pubère avant son premier rendez-vous. Sasuke allait juste lui donner des cours. Tout irait bien. Alors pourquoi il était aussi nerveux ?

Il fit un détours par les toilettes pour de rincer le visage. Tout irait bien.

Il arriva devant la bibliothèque. « Respire. »

Dans la pièce vide, Sasuke l'attendait. Il lui faisait dos, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Salut.

-Hm. Sors ta dernière interro. Il se retourna, croisant son regard impénétrable avec celui du blond.

-Quoi ?

-Sors ta dernière interro, répéta-t-il.

-Tiens, la lui tendit-il.

-Bon, visiblement tu ne sais pas résoudre une fraction algébrique. Sors une feuille.

-Alors on va vraiment juste étudier ?

-On devrait faire autre chose ?

-Je... »

Sasuke s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa chastement.

« Essaye de finir vite. »

Comme prof, Sasuke était impitoyable. Il lui avait expliqué une fois, et puis l'avait laissé se débrouiller, lui signalant juste quand il faisait des erreurs. Et Naruto galérait. Donc, si les conditions d'existence étaient...

« La réponse est 2 ?

-Hn.

-Enfin fini ! Dit-il en s'étirant.

-Hn. »

Le se tourna vers le brun, nonchalamment assis sur la table. Il le dévisagea, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Sasuke le dévisagea également.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-il.

Sa main droite emprisonna le menton de Naruto, la gauche se posant sur sa taille, lui-même s'asseyant sur les cuisses du blond. Il embrassa les lèvres tant convoitées.

Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à réagir il entoura la nuque pâle de Sasuke de ses bras, approfondissant l'échange.

Les langues jouèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. Les mains découvrirent le corps de l'autre à force de caresses. Bizarrement, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ils n'avaient plus conscience des minutes ni des secondes qui s'écoulaient, leur univers entier semblant se résumer à l'autre.

Naruto était dans les vapes, perdu dans les limbes des douces tortures que lui infligeait Sasuke. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de tortures, au point où il en était ? Il entendit un gémissement qu'il identifia comme sien, entrouvrant les yeux tandis que Sasuke continuait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Les lueurs orangées du soleil couchant le firent réaliser du temps qui s'était écoulé, et de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, parce que oui, des chaises scolaires conjuguées au poids de Sasuke n'étaient pas vraiment l'idéal pour ses fesses. Il prit également conscience de l'érection qui commençait à déformer son pantalon...

« Sasuke...

-Hn, dit le brun en accordant quelques secondes de répit aux lèvres de son convoité.

-Je...

-Tu... ? Voir Naruto aussi hésitant était pour lui source d'un plaisir non-dissimulé.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille autre part ?

-Pour.. ? On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas.

-Je voudrais aller plus loin. »

C'était peut-être la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sasuke sur le sien ou le frottement des hanches du brun sur son érection, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et une détermination farouche avait remplacé l'hésitation dans son regard.

Sasuke l'emmena au travers du dédale de couloirs, arrivant finalement à leur salle de classe. Là, il le poussa sans ménagement contre une table, s'attaquant en même temps à son cou. Naruto ne resta pas en retrait, passant les mains sous son t-shirt, remontant le long des flancs et des côtes pour le lui enlever. Tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le sien, Sasuke commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était sa première fois, le ténébreux n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer excessivement lent et délicat : il voulait du sexe, il voulait Naruto.

La tension entre eux montait très vite, et le fait que leurs deux érections, séparées seulement par leurs caleçon respectifs, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à chaque mouvement n'y était pas pour rien.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu, regardant attentivement le visage de son presque amant. On ne pouvait décidément parler ni de doute ni d'hésitation sur son visage rougi. Désirant passer à l'étape suivante, le brun se laissa tomber à genoux, baissant en même temps le dernier rempart qui le séparait de la verge convoitée. Il la prit rapidement en bouche, la caressant d'une main en même temps. Ses mouvement étaient rapides, et la respiration de Naruto saccadée. La main que le blond posa sur les piques noires l'encouragea, et d'un coup de langue habile, il lui vola un énième gémissement.

Après quelques coups de langue supplémentaires, il se releva, faisant basculer Naruto sur la table. Soutenant le regard rendu brillant par l'excitation, Sasuke se lécha trois doigts. Ensuite, sous le regard un peu plus paniqué du blond, il entreprit de le préparer. Afin de le détendre lors de cette action plutôt désagréable (ou du moins au début) il recommença à maltraiter la peau tannée, la mordillant et la suçotant alternativement, un peu partout sur le torse, le cou, les épaules. En quelques minutes, le blond fut complètement détendu, et bougeait même les hanches pour approfondir les mouvements de Sasuke dans son intimité. L'estimant prêt, ce dernier se pencha sur lui, l'agrippant par les épaules tandis qu'il le pénétrait. Il vit le visage sous lui se crisper, la lèvre inférieure se faisant mordre par les dents du blond qui s'efforçait de ne pas gémir de douleur. Il entama un va-et-vient d'abord lent, pour ne pas brusquer son amant, mais qui devint plus rapide et anarchique lorsque celui-ci poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

La gêne et le désir, la honte et l'excitation se mélangeaient, se confondaient parfaitement, formant la sadique sensation de plaisir qui le mènerait bientôt à la jouissance. La moindre cellule de son corps, la moindre parcelle de son être criait le nom de Sasuke, tandis que lui se contenait pour ne pas crier aussi. Tout autour de lui s'était arrêté, se résumant aux coups de reins qu'il subissait.

Sasuke en était maintenant sur, Naruto était né pour être uke. Tout en lui l'appelait à aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà perdu à ce point la tête pour quelqu'un. Habituellement, il profitait perfidement de l'être soumis, lui infligeant des coups lents mais profonds, jusqu'à ce que son amant du moment le supplie de le faire jouir. Mais là, le corps allongé sous lui lui l'incitait à la débauche, lui imposait le chemin d'une jouissance rapide et puissante. Et il accepta cette mission avec gratitude, en tirant un plaisir égoïste.

Un spasme parcourut le corps du blond, lui confirmant que l'orgasme tant désiré était proche. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils atteignirent enfin le septième ciel convoité, avec un puissant gémissement pour l'un, un soupir profond mais silencieux pour l'autre.

Le regard rempli d'étoiles, Naruto attira Sasuke par la nuque pour un baiser passionné.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après qu'ils se soient respectivement habillés, ils remirent un peu d'ordre dans la salle de classe en bordel. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le blond se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le lit du brun, tandis que ce dernier s'appuya contre la porte fermée.

« Dis, Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu... comment dire...

-Regrettes ?

-...Ouais.

-Je devrais ? Répondit-il en s'approchant de son lit.

-Ben je sais pas moi...

-Naruto, si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais ça... dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtes.

-Donc...

-Dit moi franchement ce que tu veux me dire au lieu de faire 45 détours.

-Ben... Est-ce que je suis censé considérer qu'on est ensemble ? Naruto se releva, s'asseyant les jambes repliées sous lui.

-... Sasuke fixait le plafond. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Gaara m'a demandé si je voulais être avec lui.

-Et ? Intérieurement, Sasuke tiqua.

-Et rien.

-Tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

-Pas encore.

-Et si c'est moi qui te posait la question, quelle serait ta réponse ? »

Le mépris et l'orgueil habituellement présents dans ses yeux avaient quitté son regard, et ses yeux d'onyx le fixaient, en attente d'une réponse.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur ses poings serrés. Il avait devant lui un Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait devant lui un garçon qu'il avait envie de connaître, au-delà des apparences et des rumeurs. C'était son âme qu'il avait envie de toucher. Il releva le regard une assurance nouvelle l'illuminant.

« Je t'aime Sasuke.

-... Le brun fut surpris, mais très vite un sourire en coin remplaça l'étonnement.

-... Ta gueule, répliqua le blond à présent gêné.

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-M'enfou. »

Il attira le blond contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux pendant un moment.

« Tu dors ?

-Mhm...Pas encore.

-Alors, voudrais-tu dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il au blond avec une certaine bonne humeur.

-Mais... Naruto se déplaça, de façon à regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

-Mais ?

-Gaara sera là et...

-Naruto, le coupa-t-il, je ne veux plus que tu penses à lui. C'est moi que tu aimes non ?

-Ouais mais c'est quand même mon meilleur ami. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants.

« Fais ce que tu veux » dit-il froidement, se levant pour prendre une douche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Gaara ! Dit-il essoufflé, trouvant enfin son meilleur ami sur le toit.

-... Le rouge se tourna, croisant son regard turquoise avec le regard azur.

-... »

D'un coup, Naruto senti une gêne nouvelle prendre place entre eux. Il s'assit aux côtés du rouge, le laissant le prendre dans ses bras, lui glisser un bisou papillon dans le creux de la nuque.

« Ça a été avec Sasuke ?

-Hein ? Les révisions lui semblaient à des années lumières. Ah, ouais.

-... ?Le rouge le gratifia d'un regard interrogatif.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on a fini en fait.

-Et qu'avez vous fait ensuite ?

-...Rien de spécial.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Naruto.

-Je... Il faut que je te parle.

-C'est ce qu'on fait, je te signale, répliqua sarcastiquement le rouquin.

-De nous.

-Parce qu'il y a un nous ?

-Justement. Je... Je ne peux pas accepter.

-... L'océan turquoise le fixait, impénétrable. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

-Je... Je sors avec Sasuke.

_-_Naruto... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour te le dire. Car à travers toi, c'est la vie que tu m'as appris à aimer. Peu m'importent tes mots, tes erreurs, tes peurs. C'est toi que j'aime, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Et même si ça fait cliché, rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. Est-ce que lui aussi peut t'assurer ça ?

-...

-J'en était sur.

-Mais... Mais moi je l'aime, dit-il tout doucement.

-Moi aussi tu m'avais dit ça.

-Je sais. Je t'aime toujours, mais différemment. Je suis désolé... Mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

-...

-Gaara...

-Laisse-moi. J'ai pas envie de te voir.

-Tu me détestes ? »

Seul un regard hostile lui répondit.

Il l'avait trahi, et cette révélation lui fit mal. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais le faire souffrir, de ne pas raviver cette tristesse qui l'avait au départ attiré. Il se leva, et quitta le toit, cet endroit où ils avaient passé tant de bons moments...

**Dans le prochain épisode... ** Nope, pas de « dans le prochain épisode » vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.

Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard immense que j'ai à poster ce chapitre. Problème personnels, manque de temps... Et un tas de trucs qui on fait que je n'ai pas pu/ eu la motivation nécessaire/l'envie d'écrire. Malheureusement, je ne puis vous promettre une publication régulière. Tout de même, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic'.

Et justement, chers lecteurs, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Déjà, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que Naruto finisse avec Sasuke ? Personnellement, bien que j'eusse commencé cette fic sans avoir décidé de la tournure qu'elle prendrait, je voyais ça venir mais de loiiiiiin... xD. Ensuite, les persos ne sont pas trop OOC ? Parce que j'sais pas, j'ai du mal avec Naruto... (Ok, sincèrement, j'ai l'impression de le faire passer pour une minette pré-pubère qui sait pas ce qu'elle veut. J'ai raison ou pas ? Ou il fait plutôt véridique?) Et pour finir, le lemon... Bien ou pas ? Parce que certains me disent que je détaille pas assez... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que y'en aura d'autres qui vont suivre xD (D'ailleurs, au départ je ne pensais pas écrire de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais j'sais pas, j'ai eu une envie. (Perversitude, quand tu nous tient... (Oui je suis perverse et je l'assume totalement ^.^)

Quoi qu'il en soit, une suite arrive bientôt mais je sais pas quand. Nos trois protagonistes n'ont pas fini de baver x). Merci d'avoir lu, et pour la peine je quémande une review :3


End file.
